


Baby, I'd Give It All Up

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversaries, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Harry has a beard, Kisses, M/M, Smut, UniversityStudent!Louis, but they make it, famous!harry, it's never easy, like a fake girlfriend, proposal, they meet in a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry met Louis in a small cafe. Harry felt like a piece of his heart was missing and he feels like he's found it with Louis. Now, if being famous meant he couldn't be with Louis... well... Harry would give it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'd Give It All Up

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat inspired by If I Can't Be With You by R5. Check it out! Enjoy :) x
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Harry Styles at the tender age of 16 had fallen head first into fame after coming in third on the British X-Factor. He’d thought it was all over when he was sent packing but Simon Cowell, of all people, signed him to his record label, Syco, immediately. His first album was released and he went straight to number one; girls were screaming his name globally.

His team kept him grounded. Zayn Malik had joined him not long after he was signed and became his clothing stylist. Niall Horan had joined him as his hair stylist and he had taken an immediate liking to the blonde Irish lad. Liam Payne had been there from the beginning, standing in the background as his best friend and supporting him. Lou Teasdale was his makeup artist and a good friend as well. He couldn’t ask for better people to be around. They kept him sane and kept his heads out of the clouds.

Three years later Harry just released his third album and it’s taken the charts by storm, claiming number one in almost 100 countries. To be honest he still can’t believe it and he’s beyond grateful to his fans because he knows without them none of this would be happening.

Of course, now, at the age of 19 he’s beginning to feel like something is missing in life. He feels like there’s an empty space in his heart that’s begging to be filled. It can’t be filled with expensive items or money or anything like that… no… he knows it’s his hearts plea for him to find love. Sure, millions of people love him but that’s not the love his heart wants. It wants one human that means the world to Harry and to that person Harry means the world. The thing is… with how busy he is… it’s just not something that he’s had any time for. He’s rarely in the same city for more than two days so how can you possibly find someone, get to know them, and give them your heart in such a short period of time?

Well… the answer to that came when he walked into a little café in London just down the street from the hotel he was staying in. He was in London for exactly three days and his first day was almost over. He’d just gotten done with a concert and had gone to his hotel room long enough to shower and change before dragging Liam down to the café.

“Harry!” Liam whined as Harry drug him through the hotel lobby. “Seriously, it’s been a long day, I wanna sleep!”

“Oi! You didn’t have to perform a two hour concert Payne; I don’t want to hear any of that.” Harry replied pushing through the doors and out into the cold London air.

“Yeah but we just got in this morning and it was a long flight and I get tired just watching you perform.” Liam complained; giving up fighting and letting Harry drag him along.

“You slept on the plane and you really should have more stamina than that mate, you’re always working out.” Harry said stopping in front of a little café.

He figured it’d have to do since they didn’t have security with them and it would be stupid to go any further from the hotel without them. They walked up to the counter, neither of them paying attention to the lad waiting to take their order.

“You jump around and sing for two hours and before that you sign autographs and take pictures with as many people as you can… it’s tiring.” Liam said shoving his hands in his pockets.

“And yet you love to boost how you can run circles round me.” Harry rolled his eyes at his best mate.

“Are you guys going to order or what?” A male voice cut into their argument.

Harry’s head jerked in the direction of the sassy remark and his breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on the smirking lad behind the counter. His hair was messy and the color of caramel and his eyes were an enchanting shade of blue. His skin was lightly tan and he had tattoos scattered over his right forearm.

Liam looked over at Harry and found him just staring at the lad that was slightly shorter than himself with his lips parted slightly. It was a shock to Liam to say the least; no one had ever made Harry speechless.

“Uhh… sorry… um I’ll just have a latte and Harry will have a cup of whatever tea you’d recommend.” Liam said turning back to the cashier whose name was Louis according to his nametag.

Louis nodded and tapped in the order before looking back up at Liam, “That’ll be $8.49.”

Liam pulled out his wallet and handed over his card before subtly knocking Harry in the side with his elbow.

“What?” Harry asked shaking his headed and looking at Liam.

“You’re staring.” Liam muttered taking his card back from Louis.

Harry blushed and ducked his head causing Louis to chuckle and oh… Harry wanted to hear that laugh over and over again.

“I’m sorry.” Harry blushed and Louis looked at him quizzically.

“For…?” Louis asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Staring… it’s just… your eyes are really blue.” Harry replied with burning cheeks.

Liam stared at him trying not to laugh because honestly he’d never seen his friend so flustered.

“And yours are really green.” Louis smiled as he set their drinks down on the counter. “Enjoy popstar.” He winked and then walked away to attended to the next customer.

Harry and Liam walked over to a booth away from the windows so there was less chance of them being spotted. Harry sat down and sipped at his cup of tea, humming in delight at the delicious flavor. Every now and then we would look over in the direction of the counter where Louis stood taking orders.

“You’re not very subtle.” Liam laughed setting his latte down.

Harry blushed and looked up at Liam through his lashes, “Am I really that obvious?”

“Yes. What’s so special about him Hazza? Niall’s eyes are blue but you’re not like this with him.” Liam stated crossing his arms on top of the table.

“I don’t know… there’s just something about him.” Harry replied glancing over at Louis again only to find the handsome boy staring back at him.

With crimson cheeks and a small smile he turned away. “Just look at him… he’s gorgeous… his hair and eyes and that smile… and his voice… There’s just something about him.”

“Well, why don’t you get his number? Maybe you guys can meet up tomorrow after your show and then if that goes well you can meet up again the next day.” Liam suggested.

“I don’t know Li…” Harry sighed running his finger around the rim of his cup.

“What have you got to lose Harry?” Liam questioned leaning forward as he spoke.

“Could be everything…” Harry replied quietly looking over at Louis. “I don’t know Liam… I’m so busy; I hardly have time for myself let alone someone else.”

“But isn’t it worth trying if it means finding someone special?” Liam reasoned.

“I guess.” Harry said giving him a tight smile.

Liam sat back with a successful smile and continued drinking his latte while Harry finished his tea. When Harry was done he took a breath, stood up, and walked over to the counter where Louis was wiping down the display case. Harry cleared his throat and Louis jumped, whipping his head towards Harry.

“Hey.” Harry said nervously.

“Hi.” Louis replied giving him a small smile.

“I um… I was wondering if maybe… um… maybe you’d like to meet up for a bit after my concert tomorrow. I mean I don’t mean like meet up… I mean like not like that… I mean….” Harry sputtered out; his cheeks going red.

Louis laughed and reached over to cover Harry’s mouth with his hand to silence the younger lad. “I get it… and sure.”

Harry smiled weakly behind Louis’ hand and once the older lad pulled his hand away Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Here, put your number in so I can text you?” Harry requested offering the phone to Louis.

Louis took the phone and typed in his number, “There, I’ll be expecting a text from you.” He said handing it back to Harry with a smile.

“I’ll text you tomorrow, see you.” Harry replied and with a wave he left the café with Liam.

Back in his hotel room, Harry lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about blue eyes and caramel hair. He’s met a lot of people in the past three years… he’s met a lot of people, girls and boys, with blue eyes and brown hair, but none of them even come close to Louis. Something inside him pulled when he saw Louis; a want and a need to know him.

*~*

The next day Harry went through his sound check, hair, makeup, and dress as always. He wore a very subtle grin on his face the entire day, his mind constantly on Louis.

“What’s got you smiling so much today Haz?” Niall asked as he styled Harry’s hair.

“Nothing.” Harry replied with a little shrug.

“Bullshit. I’ve known you for three years now and I know you smile a lot but this is different.” Niall said stepping back to admire his work.

Leaning down a little he looked at Harry’s eyes with his own squinted and then smirked, “You’ve met someone haven’t you?”

“What? No.” Harry blushed looking away from Niall.

“He’s lying.” Liam stated walking past with a cup of tea in his hand.

“It’s just a guy from the café Li and I went to last night.” Harry sighed casting a glare at Liam who merely smiled at him.

“Details.” Niall demanded sitting down next to Harry while Zayn came over with a lint roller to roll Harry’s shirt off, ridding him of any hairs that might have fallen on the shirt while Niall was doing his hair.

“I don’t really know anything about him except he’s gorgeous.” Harry explained closing his eyes so Lou could pass a brush over his face.

“Well, what does he look like then?” Lou questioned.

“Blue eyes, caramel hair that’s messy, perfect smile, light tan, some tattoos, and a little shorter than me.” Harry described Louis; his voice going into an almost dreamy tone.

“He must be quite the catch if he’s got you like this and you only know his name… what is his name?” Zayn inquired setting Harry’s shoes by his feet.

“Louis.” Harry replied opening his eyes.

The others nodded and smiled at him, glad somebody had finally caught the attention of the young popstar.

The concert went perfectly as always. The arena was sold out and everyone screamed as Harry took the stage. He lived for this, the moments where he first walked out on stage and was greeted by the screams of thousands of fans; it rattled his bones and made his heart swell knowing that those people were screaming for him.

After the show Harry text Louis as soon as he walked off stage and was able to grab his phone. Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Lou along with the security team were waiting by the exit to head out to the car and over to the hotel. By the time they got back to the hotel Louis had replied to Harry’s text.

**To: Louis – Hey, I just finished my concert, are you still for meeting up?**

**To: Harry – Sure, my shift at the café ends in about 30 min, is that okay?**

**To: Louis – Definitely, I’ll be there shortly :)**

**To: Harry – See you soon popstar :)**

Harry hurried up to his hotel room, leaving the others behind smirking as they watched him go. He took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with a gray blue sweater and with his hair mostly dry he left the room. He was almost to the elevator when the others appeared from their rooms.

“Hold up there Hazza!” Niall called hurrying towards him.

Harry turned around and gave them all a quizzical look.

“We’re coming with you. We’re hungry but also cause of the fans… you shouldn’t be alone.” Liam explained as they all stepped into the elevator.

“Don’t embarrass me.” Harry replied giving them pointed looks.

“Now why would we ever do that?” Lou questioned smiling innocently at Harry.

Harry cut his eyes at her and they all laughed. The group walked down to the small café where Louis was just getting off work.

“Hey.” Louis greeted eyeing the people standing behind Harry.

“Hey, sorry everyone was hungry but they won’t be sitting with us.” Harry smiled. “This is Zayn, Niall, and Lou… you met Liam yesterday.”

“Hey, I’m Louis.” Louis smiled shaking each of their hands.

“Nice to meet you Louis, Harry’s been on about you all day.” Niall said making Harry blush and Lou reach out to slap him on the back of the head.

Niall pouted and rubbed his head while giving Lou a questioning look. She just looked at him and shook her head before smiling at Louis who was blushing a little.

They all ordered tea and then sat down at separate booths; Zayn, Niall, Liam, and Lou on the opposite side of the café from Louis and Harry.

“I’m sorry about them… they’re my best friends what can you do?” Harry said giving Louis a sheepish smile.

“It’s okay, they seem really nice.” Louis smiled wrapping his hands around the tea cup. “So, you’re 19 and the biggest popstar in the world…”

“Yeah, sounds crazy no matter how many times I hear it.” Harry chuckled. “How old are you?”

“21, I’m afraid I have nothing nearly as excited to tell you about my life though.” Louis said sipping his tea.

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Harry replied unable to keep the smile of his face. “Tell me about you.”

“Well… I’m 21, I’ve worked here for two years, I go to Uni, I’m from Doncaster, I have four younger sisters with two more siblings on the way, and my favorite color is red.” Louis answered. “How about you?”

“I’m 19, I’m from Holmes Chapel, I have one older sister, my parents are divorced but my mom is remarried, and my favorite color is blue.” Harry replied and frowned internally because blue had never been his favorite color but it was the first color that he thought of.

“Holmes Chapel? Really? That’s not very far from Doncaster. I auditioned for the X-Factor the same year you did, I didn’t make it through though. They said I wasn’t ready, to come back the next year, but I got into Uni and decided not to.” Louis explained.

“Really? That’s crazy, we could have met.” Harry laughed lightly. “Are you a fan of The Script?”

“Yeah, I went to a concert a few years back.” Louis replied quirking his eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you went to that concert!?”

“I did! That’s crazy; we were in the same crowd and didn’t even know it!” Harry exclaimed quietly.

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, sipping their tea, and occasionally chancing a glance at one another.

“So… how’s being a popstar?” Louis finally questioned when his cup was half empty.

“It’s fun, I enjoy traveling and singing. I’ve been a lot of places and seen a lot of faces, I love meeting the fans. I still think it’s crazy that people know my name across the globe.” Harry replied with a small smile.

“But…” Louis urged knowing there was something that perhaps Harry didn’t like so much.

“Well… it just gets kind of lonely I guess. I know it sounds crazy because I’m surrounded by people, including my best friends, but… there’s no one special to share it all with.” Harry exclaimed letting his eyes drift up from his cup to Louis.

“You mean you haven’t met anyone despite all the people you’ve met?” Louis questioned a bit surprised that the handsome lad couldn’t find someone special.

“No… I’m rarely in the same place for more than two days. I don’t really have time to sit down and get to know someone well enough to say I like them like that.” Harry answered shrugging his shoulders.

“How are you sitting here with me then?” Louis asked.

“It’s one of those rare moments where I actually have some free time.” Harry replied with a shy smile.

“And you’re wasting it on me? A university student that works as a cashier at a little café…” Louis said; bewildered that this mega popstar would even bother with him when he could be out partying or something with somebody’s.

 “I don’t feel like I’m wasting it… I wanted to get to know you.” Harry replied simply as his cheeks tinted pink.

Louis was shocked to say the least. “W-Why?” he stuttered out with wide eyes.

Harry shrugged and bit his lip, cheeks going darker, “There’s something about you… I just had to get to know you.”

Louis blushed and lowered his gaze to his empty cup, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I… I’m glad you came back… I thought maybe you were just playing with my head.” Louis admitted shyly.

“I wouldn’t do that, I really did want to come back and chat with you… and I’d like to keep chatting with you.” Harry said draining the last bit of his tea.

“Really? I mean… I haven’t bored you yet?” Louis questioned.

“Nope, you’re not boring at all.” Harry smiled pulling out his phone and opening his camera. “Now smile so I can have a picture to go beside your name in my phone.”

Louis blushed but smiled and Harry took the picture. Harry looked at the picture and his smile grew at the gorgeous lad on his screen.

“I think it’s only fair that I get a picture of you now.” Louis stated pulling out his phone.

Harry smiled for the picture and Louis set it as the icon for Harry’s number. They talked for a while longer before they were interrupted.

“Haz, I hate to interrupt but we should head back to the hotel, it’s getting late.” Liam said appearing next to the booth.

“Right, sorry I lost track of time.” Harry replied looking up at the older boy and then back at Louis. “We should be going, management will probably flip a lid if they find out I’m out this late.”

“I’m sorry if I kept you…” Louis said hoping the younger lad wouldn’t get in too much trouble.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Harry said standing up from the table as Louis did the same. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

“I have my Uni classes in the boring but I don’t have to work.” Louis answered.

“Would you like to hang out?” Harry asked nervously, unsure if Louis would want to see him again.

“More free time?” Louis questioned curiously.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, pretty much the entire day.”

“I don’t want to waste your free time Harry.” Louis said hesitantly.

“You’re not wasting my time. Please, I want to hang out with you…” Harry replied looking into Louis’ blue eyes.

“O-Okay.” Louis stammered as he looked into emerald green eyes.

Harry smiled and moved in to hug Louis lightly. “I enjoyed tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Me too and definitely, I’ll text you soon as my classes are over.” Louis responded hooking his chin over Harry’s broad shoulder.

They stood there for a little longer than necessary, neither one really wanting to let go and lose the sudden warmth that washed over them. Eventually they pulled back and Harry smiled down at Louis and Louis up at Harry.

“See you tomorrow.” Harry said with a dimpled smile.

“Yeah, night.” Louis replied and then watched as Harry left the café with his friends.

Louis walked over to the table they had been sitting at and picked up their tea cups with a smile etched on his face. When they hugged it was something he hadn’t ever felt before… it was so warm.

“Louis Tomlinson, dare I say that you’ve captured the attention of Harry Styles!” Emma, the café owner, said appearing from the kitchen.

“Shut up…” Louis muttered as his cheeks turned red and she laughed.

The smile never fell from his lips and his heart kept racing.

 *~*

The next day Harry waited in his hotel room until Louis text him that his classes at Uni were done for the day. He headed out with Zayn and Niall to pick Louis up from the university, leaving Liam back at the hotel where his family had arrived to visit him for the day.

Harry pulled up to the university in the black Range Rover management had rented for them and immediately heads turned and people stopped and stared. Glancing in the side mirror, Harry made sure that the car with Paul and two other security guards in it was behind him.

One of the guards got out and found Louis in the crowd of people and guided him through the crowd gathering around the SUV. Pulling open the door, he ushered Louis inside before shutting it and hurrying back to the other car.

“You alright?” Niall questioned with a humored look on his face upon seeing Louis’ startled one.

“Yeah.” Louis squeaked then cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m good, that was just… crazy.”

Harry laughed from the front seat and began inching the vehicle through the crowd. “You get used to it.”

Soon they were out on the main road and heading to the cinema to catch a movie after stopping for lunch at another small café on the way.  Harry parked in the cinema parking lot and cut the engine before turning in his seat to face Louis.

“I should warn you that paps will probably be swarming this place by the time we come out as well as fans. Just stay close to one of us and security and you’ll be fine. If the paps or fans ask you questions don’t answer, just keep walking.” Harry explained and Louis nodded his head.

The day went perfectly. They watched a movie at the cinema and then walked around London the rest of the day. The paps were present all day but unlike what Harry had experienced in America, the paps kept their distance. Louis was nervous as more and more fans surrounded them trying to get autographs and pictures from Harry who did a few with a smile on his face while Zayn and Niall stood with Louis to the side.

Once the sun began to set, Harry dropped Zayn and Niall off at the hotel before heading in the direction of Louis’ flat as Louis directed him.

“Thanks for today; I had a lot of fun.” Louis stated as they walked into to his flat building, Harry had insisted on walking Louis to his door.

“I’m glad; I had a lot of fun too.” Harry replied stepping into the lift.

“You really didn’t have to walk me to my door.” Louis stated as the lift doors opened again on his floor.

“Wanted to make sure you got in safe… fans can be sneaky… plus it gave me a little more time with you.” Harry blushed at his own words as they tumbled out of his mouth.

He felt a little better though when he saw pink rise up on Louis cheeks as well though. They walked down the hallway until Louis stopped in front of a door and unlocked it.

“Well, this is me.” He said opening the door and revealing a small flat. “It’s not much… but its home.”

“I like it.” Harry commented looking around the simple flat.

“Thanks.” Louis responded tossing his coat onto the back of the sofa.

“I’m leaving later tonight; we’re heading to France for a bit.” Harry said turning to look at Louis.

“Oh.” Louis replied nodding his head slowly feeling a bit bummed that Harry was leaving which was crazy because they just met but he couldn’t help it.

“I… I don’t want to lose contact with you though… we can text and video chat whenever I have a free moment.” Harry said stepping a little closer to Louis.

“Don’t waste all your free time on me Harry.” Louis said looking up at the taller boy. “I’d like to stay in contact though.”

Harry chuckled lightly and reached out to brush a piece of Louis fringe off his forehead causing Louis’ breath to hitch.

“I’m not wasting my time; you’re not a waste of my time.” Harry stated lowly; losing himself in Louis’ eyes as they scanned his own.

Louis nodded and reached up to tug at one of Harry’s curls and geez they were just as soft as they looked. Harry’s breathing altered and he leaned into Louis’ touch a little letting his eyes fall closed for a moment.

Slowly he opened them and found Louis still staring at him and he really couldn’t resist the temptation. His hand went to the back of Louis’ neck and he leaned in slowly searching Louis’ face for any rejection. Louis’ breath stayed caught in his throat and he let his eyes fall shut as Harry got closer. He could feel the warmth of Harry’s breath falling over his lips and he could smell the mint gum Harry had been chewing.

Harry closed his eyes and let his lips press gently against Louis. Almost immediately Louis’ hands went to Harry’s shoulders and his knees went weak. Harry kissed Louis delicately as though he might break; sweet and tender. When he pulled back he let his forehead rest against Louis’.

“I should get going.” Harry whispered but not withdrawing.

“Yeah, you probably should.” Louis replied in a soft voice.

“I’ll text you as soon as I can.” Harry said pulling back a little so he could look at Louis’ face.

“Okay.” Louis responded with a nod.

Harry smiled then leaned in again to kiss Louis softly once more time.

“Goodnight.” He whispered against Louis’ thin lips.

“Night.” Louis whispered back.

Harry sealed their lips back together for a moment and then pulled away completely. Louis opened the door and Harry walked out of the flat. With a final wave Louis shut and locked the door then pressed his back against it. His tongue ran over his lips and yup, they tasted like Harry; like tea, mint, and sugar. He couldn’t stop the smile that pulled on his lips as he ran the tips of his fingers over them as they tingled.

Unknown to him, Harry was sitting back in the Range Rover with the same stupid grin and the taste of Louis still lingering on his lips.

*~*

Harry was gone for a month before he got week long break from tour. The shows in France and Ireland had been nothing short of amazing. He’d loved every minute of it but he was looking forward to returning to London and seeing Louis. Sure they had been talking endlessly by text and had chatted a few times via Skype but Harry wanted to see him in person.

He took a chance the day he got back into London and headed straight to Louis’ flat knowing he didn’t have to work today and his Uni classes were done. He knocked on Louis’ door and smiled when he heard shuffling on the other side. A moment later the door opened revealing Louis.

“Harry!” Louis exclaimed happily pulling the younger lad into the flat and hugging him tightly.

“Hey Lou.” Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis slender waist and burying his nose in Louis’ hair. “I missed you, it’s nice to be able to hug you.”

Louis blushed, “I missed you too.”

Harry pulled back and smiled, showing off his dimple. “Care to go grab some lunch?”

“Sure, let me change real quick.” Louis replied gesturing to the pajama attire he was in.

Harry sat down on the sofa in the living room while Louis hurried to his bedroom to change. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through twitter. Fans in the U.K were tweeting pictures of him arriving at the airport and getting into the car that had taken him back to his flat. He’d only stayed there long enough to toss his things inside and change before heading out and leaving in his own SUV. Of course there were pictures of him driving down the road and arriving at Louis’ flat building. Questions were flooding in, asking who he was going to see and speculating that he had a girlfriend… if only they knew.

See, most of the fans thought he was straight. What they didn’t know was that he was actually gay. Management had been strict when they said he had to keep it a secret, claiming it would ruin his career. Thus he was given fake girlfriends and the media soon deemed him a womanizer.

Of course, there were a few of the fans that questioned whether he was actually straight. Stories began popping up; stories where he was in a relationship with Niall, Zayn, or Liam. It seemed like the more stories popped up the more fans slowly started believing that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t so straight. Nevertheless, as soon as management caught wind of the stories and the gay speculation they had brought in a new beard for him hoping to kill the rumors. Fat ass chance of that happening though, the fans weren’t stupid.

Louis walked back into the room, clad in black skinny jeans, a tan sweater, and a pair of vans. His hair was somewhat styled but mostly messy; Harry loved it.

“Ready?” Louis asked pushing his phone into his wallet and smiling at Harry.

Harry nodded and stood up from the sofa. They left the flat, rode the lift down to the lobby, and then walked out to Harry’s SUV where fans and some paps were gathered around. It was nothing Harry couldn’t handle, the paps were more respectful in the UK and let him through, still snapping pictures and asking questions, but not grabbing at him.

Harry opened Louis’ door and ushered the shorter lad into the car before hurrying around to his door and hoping in. They left the flat building and headed off to find somewhere to eat for lunch, eventually settling on a quiet café called Nessa’s  **(A/N: not real)**. With a sandwich and bag of crisps each they sat down in one of the booths away from the windows.

“So, how was tour? How was France?” Louis asked opening his bag of crisps.

“Amazing, France is incredible, have you ever been?” Harry questioned pulling the toothpick that was holding his sandwich together out.

“No, I’ve never left the U.K.” Louis admitted popping a crisp in his mouth.

“Really? You should definitely go to France, Paris to be specific, it’s really amazing.” Harry said remembering how the Eiffel tower how looked at night.

“I would but all my money goes wards food and rent.” Louis replied.

Harry looked up from his sandwich and smiled, “I’ll take you.”

Louis nearly choked on the bite he had just taken and looked at Harry stunned. “You really, really don’t have to do that. I’ll get there eventually.”

“What if I want to?” Harry questioned still smiling. “When do you have some time off from Uni?”

“Um I have like two weeks off at Christmas though one of those weeks I’m going back to Doncaster to spend time with my family.” Louis answered still looking at me.

“Think you can get off work for a bit the week that you’re still here?” Harry asked worrying his lip a little thinking Louis might say no.

“I… I can talk to my boss about it… it probably won’t be a problem.” Louis stated slowly.

“Fantastic, we can go then.” Harry smiled and Louis’ eyes were wide like golf balls.

“Seriously Harry, you really don’t have to take me to Paris… isn’t that like a couples spot anyways?” Louis questioned and Harry blushed.

“I don’t mind that if you don’t mind that.” Harry said looking directly into Louis’ eyes.

“A-Are… Are you a-asking me o-out?” Louis stuttered, his eyes getting even wider if possible and his voice going quiet.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Harry replied nodding his head.

“Christ…” Louis breathed out not believing his own ears.

“Is that a yes?” Harry asked leaning forward some.

Louis slowly nodded his head, “Y-Yeah… yeah… it’s… yes.”

Harry smiled happily and his heart felt like it was about to explode. Louis was his first real relationship in just over a year’s time.   

“I should tell you that we have to keep it a secret.” Harry said slowly. “I’m not out to the world and my management is firm on not letting me come out right now.”

“It’s okay, I understand, I’m fine with that.” Louis nodded his head feeling somewhat relieved that he wouldn’t have the press and fans harassing him about the details of his and Harry’s relationship.

His and Harry’s… that was going to take some getting used to.

Once they finished up lunch they headed back to Louis’ flat where they spent the rest of the day watching movies curled up together on the couch. Harry never felt happier, there was definitely something special about Louis and it made his heart go crazy. Louis wore a happy smile on his face as he rested his head against Harry’s shoulder and felt Harry’s thumb rub against his arm. Past relationships had nothing on the way he was feeling now… this was so, so different and so, so great.

*~*

December came soon enough. Louis and Harry had been dating for two months and there was really no sign of them slowing down. Harry had been on tour for the past two months so the only way he got to see Louis was by video chat. Every night once he had crawled into yet another hotel bed, he would pull his laptop into his lap and call Louis. They would talk for an hour or two before Harry would blow a kiss at the screen and wish Louis goodnight.

It wasn’t easy. Harry didn’t like being away from Louis and Louis didn’t like being away from Harry, but they made it through it. Sometimes when their chats would come to an end Louis would whisper out that he missed Harry and Harry would feel his eyes begin to burn because damn he missed Louis too and he just wanted to hold him close.

Pictures had surfaced on the internet the same day they had gotten together, showing the two of them going to the café and leaving. They’d also been photographed a few more times during the week together, sometimes with Zayn, Niall, Liam, and Lou but other times alone. Management had called Harry in for a meeting and proceeded to assign him a new beard.

Ally was her name. She was all long legs, blonde hair, and blue eyes with too short skirts and too low cut tops. Harry couldn’t have been any less interested in her and he was sure that it showed in the way he held her hand when they had to make an appearance. Fans picked up on it too. They picked up on the way he didn’t hold her hand tight and the way his smile didn’t reach his eyes when he looked at her.

“Couldn’t they give me someone I could at least be friends with?” Harry had questioned a few days later when he Skyped Louis.

“Probably a good thing, wouldn’t want you to fall for someone else.” Louis had teased lightly even though it wasn’t the easiest thing to see his boyfriend holding someone else’s hand, he understood.

“That’s not going to happen.” Harry stated shaking his head with a smile. “I like you too much.”

“I like you too.” Louis smiled. “Just don’t let her get too handsy.”

Harry made a face of disgust at the thought of Ally touching him and Louis burst into a fit of laughter.

Now, in December, Ally was just a thing of the past. Two weeks after she had been hired, Harry had gone to management and demanded someone different. He was beyond sick of the snotty blonde and made a point to show them how the fans were reacting to her. They hated her. Management had finally agreed and had brought in a new girl named Tara.

Tara was easier to get along with. She was relatively quiet with brown hair, blue eyes, and a pretty smile. Harry had introduced her to Louis and Louis got along with her just fine. Tara headed home the day after they arrived back in London which was also the day that Louis and Harry were going to Paris… a trip management knew nothing of.

The morning that they were to leave, Louis had woken up next to Harry in his bed where they had fallen asleep watching a film. He had kissed him despite Harry’s complaints about morning breath and then hopped up to shower and pull on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt; perfect traveling clothes. Harry did the same and then walked out to where Louis was pulling two granola bars out of the cabinet.

With a granola bar each they grabbed their duffle bags and headed out the door. Harry had gotten his things from his flat the night he arrived back and brought them over to Louis’ so they’d be together when it was time to head to the airport.

They snuck around with their hoods pulled up so people would have a harder time recognizing them as they made their way to their gate. Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes as they took off into the sky. A short while later they landed in Paris and hurried through the crowds of people to hail a taxi to take them to their hotel.

“Bonjour, où Sir?” The taxi driver asked.  **(Hello, where to Sir?)**

“Bonjour! Shangri-La Hotel.” Harry replied with a smile.

The man nodded and drove away from the airport. Soon they arrived at the hotel and Louis stared up at the place in awe because wow this looked expensive. They grabbed their duffle bags and walked into the hotel. The floors were tiled and there were gold accents set against the cream colored walls.

They approached the check in counter and the young woman behind it smiled at them brightly, “Bonjour, avez-vous une réservation?” she questioned.  **(Hello, do you have a reservation?)**

Harry nodded, “Bonjour, oui c'est sous Harry Styles.” He replied.  **(Hello, yes it’s under Harry Styles.)**

Louis felt a bit hot as Harry spoke French. The deepness of his voice and the somewhat slow draw made the words coming out of his mouth downright sexy.

The girl behind the counter smiled and handed Harry the key to their room. Harry led Louis over to the lift and they took it up to their floor. Louis stopped behind Harry as the younger boy stopped in front of a door and unlocked it. They walked into the room and Louis’ jaw hit the floor. Everything was cream with golden accents and before him was a large terrace with an unobstructed view of the Eiffel tower.

“Holy shit…” Louis muttered as he walked out onto the terrace and took in the site before him; this room seriously must’ve cost a fortune.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked coming up behind Louis and wrapping his arms around him.

“Harry, this is incredible… it must’ve cost a fortune.” Louis replied twisting in Harry’s arms so he could face him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled, “Doesn’t matter how much it cost, as long as you like it.”

Louis smiled and tip toed a little so he could kiss Harry sweetly, “I love it, it’s perfect.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Harry replied rubbing his hands down Louis’ sides. “So, what would you like to do first?”

“Let’s find somewhere to eat, after we change.” Louis decided looking between his and Harry’s travel clothes.

Louis changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with a white shirt and a denim jacket while Harry squeezed into a pair of blue skinny jeans with a black shirt and a black coat. They stuffed their phones into their pockets and headed out the door hand in hand, taking advantage of being alone until they got down to the lobby. With a squeeze Harry released Louis’ hand just before the lift doors opened revealing the stunning lobby again.

The air outside is cold and people are hurrying past, on their way to work or on their way to the tourist attractions nearby to beat the crowds. Harry guides Louis through some of the people and down the way a little to a small French café. When they walk into the smell of freshly baked croissants and other goods greet them.

“Bonjour!” The lady behind the counter greeted happily. “Que puis-je faire pour vous?”  **(What can I get you?)**

“Parlez-vous anglais?” Harry questioned as they stopped in front of her; he only knew so much French.  **(Do you speak English?)**

The lady nodded her head and smile back at him. “Yes, what can I get you?”

“Four of the croissants with chocolate drizzled on top and two teas please.” Harry replied pulling out his wallet.

Louis watched as Harry handed over his bank card and the lady swiped it and handed it back with a smile. He really didn’t want Harry to pay for everything on this trip.

With their croissants and cups of tea they sat down at one of the few tables in the café and talked about what they wanted to do the rest of the day. Once they had decided on the day they proceeded to make plans for the rest of the week, Harry asking what Louis wanted to do on each day except the last night they would be there. Louis tried to convince Harry to tell him why he couldn’t have a say in what they did that night but Harry just smiled and said he already had something planned.

The entire day they roamed around Paris, taking pictures and laughing together. Occasionally fans and paps would crowd around them asking for pictures and autographs which Harry did with a smile. Some of the fans asked who Louis was as well as some of the paps to which Harry would reply that they were best mates and Louis would smile.

Back at the hotel that evening Harry pulled two beers out of the mini bar fridge and walked out onto the terrace where Louis was waiting with the duvet off the bed. They sat down next to each other on the outdoor sofa and wrapped the duvet around them. After few swallows from his bottle, Louis set the beer down on the coffee table they had their feet propped up on and cuddled into Harry’s side with a happy sigh.

Harry soon set his bottle down and wrapped the duvet and his arms tighter around Louis. He tilted his head down so he could press a series of kisses to Louis hair, forehead, temple, and cheek as the older boy turned his face up wards Harry. His eyes were closed as he let himself melt into Harry and his tender kisses. Harry worked his way down Louis’ face until he was hovering over Louis’ thin pink lips that were simply asking to be kissed; so he did.

The lights of the city and of the Eiffel tower are glittering in front of them and they’re lost in each other; lost in the slow, sweet dance of their lips.

*~*

They spent every night like that except their last night there.

“Why can’t you just tell me where we’re going?” Louis asked as they walked out of the hotel and Harry hailed a taxi.

“Because it’s a surprise.” Harry chuckled letting Louis climb into the taxi first.

“Where to sir?” The taxi driver asked in a heavy French accent.

“Eiffel Tower.” Harry replied and Louis gave him a curious look.

“Why are we going back to the tower?” Louis questioned. “We just went there earlier.”

“You ask too many questions.” Harry laughed reaching over to squeeze Louis’ knee. “Trust me.”

The taxi arrived at the tower a short while later and Harry ushered Louis out of the car and towards the lift, glancing at his watch to check the time. They got their lift tickets and rode up to the Le 58 Tour Eiffel restaurant.

One of the employees greeted them with a smile and motioned for them to follow her. She led them over to a table next to the window, looking out on the world below. Louis looked around and took in the restaurant. The lighting was low and the music was soft as were the other people in the restaurant. Almost as soon as they were seated their waiter appeared.

“Good evening gentlemen, my name is Alex and I’ll be waiting on you this evening. Can I start you off with a bottle of wine?” The middle aged man questioned with his arms draped in front of him, hands laced together loosely.

“Yes, white please.” Harry replied and with a curt nod Alex hurried off. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… it’s just this place is really… wow.” Louis replied looking around then back at Harry. “I’m sorry if I’m not reacting how you expected… I just keep seeing massive dollar signs.”

“Lou…” Harry sighed reaching underneath the table and gripping Louis’ leg. “Stop thinking about the money, I’ve worked really hard and I have a lot of money. I want to treat you… I want to spend it on you. Please, just relax and enjoy it… let me spoil you.”

Louis nodded his head and smiled softly at Harry. “Okay, thank you for all of this.”

“My pleasure.” Harry smiled back and sat up straight as Alex reappeared with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Once the wine was poured he took their orders, both of them ordering the seared cod fillet, and then vanished again. Louis picked up the glass of wine and took a sip, letting it wash over his taste buds; it was delicious.

“I can’t believe we have to go back in the morning.” Harry stated looking out the window down on the cars passing by.

“Me neither, I don’t feel like we’ve been here hardly any time.” Louis sighed crossing his arms on top of the table and looking out the window as well.

“I’m surprised my management hasn’t called.” Harry chuckled letting his gaze fall back onto Louis.

“Why? I mean why would they call?” Louis questioned curiously.

“Because they didn’t know anything about this, if I had told them they wouldn’t have let it happen.” Harry admitted.

“Oh, then I’m surprised too.” Louis laughed quietly.

“I just wanted it to be perfect and they would’ve ruined it by having the others come with us. They don’t know about us, they think we’re just best mates, though I think after this week’s pictures they’ll catch on and the fans will speculate, but oh well. It’ll be worth it having gotten to spend a week with you.” Harry smiled bumping his foot against Louis’.

Louis bit his lip to contain his smile and a blush graced his cheeks. The things that Harry made him feel… he never wanted those feelings to stop. He wondered briefly if Harry could see in his eyes what he’d been keeping a secret after their first night here.

Eventually their main course arrived and they dug into the food. The fish was flakey and seemed to melt on their tongues like butter. Before they knew it their plates were cleared of all food and Alex returned to take them away.

“Our dessert tonight is chocolate cake, would you like a slice?” Alex questioned holding their empty plates in his hands.

“Please.” Harry replied when Louis nodded at him in affirmation that they should get a slice.

Once the cake was brought, Harry cut his fork through the Eiffel Tower shaped goodness and held up the piece to Louis. Louis leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the fork with pink tinting his cheeks because heavens Harry was feeding him cake. He pulled back and let out a very quiet moan that caused Harry to smile.

“You’ve gotta try that, it’s so good.” Louis stated once he swallowed the bite.

He forked off a piece of the cake and held it up for Harry to take and the younger lad leaned forward.

“Mmm, it’s delicious.” Harry hummed at the taste of the cake.

They worked their way through the cake, chatting about random things and occasionally sipping on wine. When they were finished, Alex returned and cleared their table, handing Harry the bill as he did so. Harry didn’t even bat an eye at the cost of the meal, he just made sure everything was correct and then handed it back to Alex with his bank card and a smile.

With his card back in his wallet, Harry stood up with Louis following and led him back to the lift where they rode up to the top of the tower. They walked over to the champagne bar where a young man was pouring two flutes for a young couple that were so stupidly in love they didn’t seem aware of the world around them.

 When it was their turn, the man greeted them in French and asked which they would like, pink or white.

“White please.” Harry said pointing at the bottle of white champagne.

Louis saw Harry reach for his wallet but quickly stopped him, he’d be damned if Harry paid for everything. He wanted to pay for something and this seemed like a good thing to pay for… something he could definitely afford.

“Louis you don’t…” Harry started but Louis cut him off with a shake of his head.

“I want to, please let me treat you to one thing.” Louis said giving Harry a slightly wide eyed look that he knew would have Harry caving.

“Okay.” Harry nodded giving in and Louis smiled triumphantly.

The cost came out to 34 euros and Louis handed over his card not really surprised at the high cost.  With their flutes in hand they walked over to the railing and fencing that went around the edge and stood close together as the wind whipped around them. Most people were still in the restaurants below so there were only a few people atop the tower.

“I wish we could be here for New Years.” Louis said resting his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“Me too, that would be amazing. I’ve heard the fireworks are incredible.” Harry replied wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist, unconcerned about the older couple and the young couple nearby.

“I’ll be back in London on New Year’s eve since I have to work the next day.” Louis announced before sipping at the chilled champagne.

“So we can spend it together then, even if it’s not here.” Harry smiled down at Louis who smiled back happily.

“Definitely.” Louis replied reaching to squeeze the hand Harry hand on his side.

When they finished their champagne they rode the lift back down and hailed a taxi to go back to the hotel. Once in their hotel room, Louis took a quick shower and emerged dressed in sweatpants with a pair of black socks and one of Harry’s sweaters that he had snitched. Harry slipped into the shower and let the hot water run over him.

The past week, alone, with Louis had been so amazing and he wasn’t ready for it to end. They had only known each other for a little more than three months and had been dating only two but Harry was sure of everything that he was feeling for the older lad.

Louis was everything to him. He was tea in the morning and before he went to bed. He was shy smiles and soft laughs when Harry said something sweet. He was bright, happy blue eyes that made Harry’s heart beat faster. He was everything Harry had been longing for; searching for. And now, Harry just wanted to tell him. He was slightly worried that maybe it was too soon and maybe Louis didn’t feel the same way but he just had to tell him.

Harry hopped out of the shower and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, grey socks, a white t-shirt, and a jumper before walking back into the room. Looking around he saw Louis standing out on the terrace, his arms resting on the rail as he leaned against it staring out at the lights of the city and the tower. Harry walked out quietly and huddled up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist. Louis jumped but relax into Harry a second later, letting his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder.

They stood there for a while just staring out at the city, listening to the occasional sound of a car horn or alarm going off. Eventually, Harry turned Louis around so he was facing him and kissed his forehead, then his temple, working his way down to Louis’ lips which he kissed sweetly before moving onto his jaw and then his neck.

Louis moaned softly as he felt Harry’s lips graze over his sweet spot. His eyes remained closed as he let himself melt into Harry once again. Eventually Harry pulled back and Louis opened his eyes to stare at him. Harry brought his hand up and cupped Louis’ face, letting his thumb rub over his cheek. His other arm remained tightly around Louis’ waist, holding him to his body. He scanned over Louis’ face, taking in every inch; his eyes, his nose, his lips.

Harry dipped his head a little closer to Louis’ and looked him in the eyes, “I love you.” He whispered.

Louis’ eyes widened and his lips parted slightly at Harry’s words. Was this real? Did Harry really just say he loved him? And why isn’t he replying?

“Louis?” Harry whispered worried that he had just ruined everything.

Louis snapped out of his shock and threw his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him hard. Harry wrapped both arms around Louis and held him tight as they kissed. Louis pulled back just enough with tears threatening in his eyes as he looked up at Harry.

“I love you too.” He managed before Harry’s lips are back on his.

Harry hoisted Louis up by the backs of his thighs and carried him back inside, shutting the door to the terrace with his foot. He stumbled over to the king bed and laid Louis down, crawling on top of him. Louis kept his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him until their lips were swollen and red.

Layer by layer they pealed each other’s clothes off, tossing them carelessly to the floor, until there was nothing separating them. Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry’s hot skin against his own as the younger boy buried his face in his neck and left wet kisses from his jaw to where his neck met his shoulder.

Neither of them were virgins but in the past it had never meant what this was going to mean and it made it feel like it was their first times. It would be their first time together since there really wasn’t an opportunity for them to get intimate with Harry having been on tour. Though thinking about it now, in this very moment, Louis’ glad they hadn’t gotten in bed together except to sleep.

The blood running through Louis’ veins feels like fire as he wraps his legs around the backs of Harry’s and rocks his hips up. The slight pleasurable drag of skin against skin causes him to gasp and run his fingers through Harry’s curly hair and down his back then back up his sides on repeat.

Harry rocked down as Louis rocked up, his hands running over the soft skin of Louis’ sides. He lifts up onto his elbows and dips down to kiss Louis’ swollen lips. Everything below their stomachs touching; Louis feet rubbing against Harry’s legs and his thighs rubbing against Harry’s hips as they rock into each other.

Harry pulled away and got up causing Louis to whine at the loss of warmth and contact. He hurried over to his duffle and pulled a small bottle from it before coming back over. Tossing the bottle onto the bed he crawled back on top of Louis and kissed him deeply, earning a soft hum from Louis.

“Did you plan on getting in my pants this week?” Louis asked teasingly as he pulled away and eyed the bottle of lube beside them.

“A man can dream.” Harry replied with a dimpled smile.

Louis laughed and pulled Harry back down to kiss sweetly. The sweet kiss turned heated quickly and all Louis could feel, taste, and smell was HarryHarryHarry. Louis had one hand gripping the back of Harry’s neck and the other resting on Harry’s back while Harry had one hand tugged under him and the other clutching his hip. They kissed roughly; teeth and tongues clashing.

Harry snatched the bottle of lube and slicked three of his long fingers before tapping Louis’ thighs so he would spread them further apart. Louis gasps as he felt one of Harry’s cold, slick fingers trace around his entrance before dipping inside. Warmth seeped into every inch of his body as he felt Harry’s finger move inside him.

Soon Harry was working three fingers into his tight entrance and Louis was squirming underneath him; begging for more.

“H-Harry, please, please more!” Louis cried out rocking his hips down into Harry’s fingers pushing them deeper.

Harry withdrew his fingers and snatched the bottle of lube again. He coated himself, tossing the bottle away, and lined up with Louis’ entrance. He teased the tip of his cock around the puckered hole.

“Harry… Harry… please.” Louis begged wanting to be filled up.

Harry kissed Louis tenderly and then thrust his hips forward causing his entire length to disappear into Louis in one go.

“HARRY!” Louis screamed out as his back arched obscenely off the bed.

Harry remained completely still inside Louis letting him adjust to his size. He peppered Louis’ face and neck with soft kisses and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as Louis’ breathing came out in sharp pants. Eventually Louis’ breathing calmed down and his hands went to rest on Harry’s back, rubbing the soft tan skin.

“Move.” He whispered nuzzling Harry’s cheek.

Harry pulled out until just his tip remained inside Louis and then pushed back in slowly. Louis moaned at the feeling. He felt so full and his insides were on fire and the slight drag of Harry inside him was perfect. Harry continued to rock into Louis at a steady pace; speeding up little and thrusting slightly harder only when Louis asked him to. He didn’t want to fuck Louis tonight; he wanted to love him.

Heat pooled inside of Louis and his thighs began to tremble. Little moans and gasps and whispers of Harry’s name fell from his lips as he drew closer to his climax. Harry’s hips began to jerk as his own climax got closer. Reaching between them Harry fisted Louis’ hard length and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

“H-Harry!” Louis cried out spurting white onto his stomach and chest.

Louis clenched around Harry and Harry’s hips jerked.

“Oh, Louis!” Harry exclaimed giving into his release.

Louis’ back arched off the bed, his jaw went slack, and his arms tightened around Harry’s neck as he felt Harry’s hot cum fill him up. Harry collapsed on top of Louis, ignoring the mess between them. As his breath got back to normal he pressed a bunch of kisses to Louis’ shoulder and collarbones.

“I love you Lou.” He whispered against Louis’ hot skin.

“I love you too Haz.” Louis replied keeping his arms draped across the younger boys’ back.

A while later Harry got up and grabbed a flannel from the bathroom, wet it with warm water, and returned to the bed to wipe off Louis’ chest.

“Maybe we should just shower.” Louis suggested shifting his legs and feeling wetness between them.

With a nodded Harry scooped Louis up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom bridal style.

“You can clean up in the shower while I run some water in the tub.” Harry said gesturing to the large bathtub that had gone unused.

Louis stepped into the shower and cleaned up while Harry filled the tub with almost hot water. He picked up the candles he had purchased without Louis’ knowing and set them around the tub and two on the counter so they could see. Once he lit the candles the soft scent of lavender drifted around the room. Louis stepped out of the shower and looked around; surprise evident in his blue eyes.

“What’s all this?” He questioned as Harry stepped towards him.

“Just something for you… for us.” Harry replied walking him over to the tub.

He helped Louis in and had him sit down before hurrying over to the light switch and flicking it off, the bathroom going dark except for the glow of the candles.

“Budge up a little.” Harry ordered and Louis moved forward in the tub.

Harry slipped in behind him and pulled Louis back against his chest. Louis sighed and let his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder as the younger lad ran his hands over his shoulders and neck. Harry smiled against the curve of Louis neck as he let his hands trail down his arms before wrapping securely across his chest. Louis turned his head and smiled softly up at Harry; pushing up some so he could kiss him.

They stayed that way until the water began to go cold; sharing sweet, tender kisses and whispering to each other. Once they climbed out of the tub, they dried off and fell into bed completely exhausted. Louis curled up against Harry and they drifted off to sleep minutes after whispering ‘I love you’ to each other.

*~*

A few days after they returned to London, Harry received the call from management that he was surprised hadn’t come sooner. The call was the reason he was currently sitting in a meeting with 3 of his management team.

“That was quite the stunt you pulled this past week Harry.” Greg said as he settled down in his chair.

“It wasn’t a stunt. I just went to Paris for a holiday.” Harry replied.

“Yes, with that boy. Alone. Is there something you’d like to tell us Harry? Not that we really haven’t figured it out.” Jacob stated looking at Harry.

“Look. Louis is my boyfriend but I get that we’re not allowed to come out and I’ve already told him that. We play best mates in the public eye but what we do in our private time is nobody’s business but our own.” Harry replied firmly.

“That’s where you’re wrong Mr. Styles.” Marie said pointing at Harry. “Everything you do is our business because nothing you do is private. People, the fans and paps, find things out. Nothing is kept a secret for long. Our job is to make sure you are successful and you being found out as being gay would ruin your career. Your fans are mostly female and they think they have a chance with you so they buy your stuff and go to as many concerts as they can. If they found out that you were gay they wouldn’t stick around knowing there was no chance for them.”

“There are so many photos of you and Mr. Tomlinson floating around right now that the fans have started shipping you as Larry Stylinson! There are fan fictions popping up and people speculating that you two are in a relationship.” Greg continued where Marie left off.

“But we are in a relationship! We’re just not going public. Why can’t the fans just think we’re together? In every interview I’ve done since I’ve met him I’ve said we’re just best mates.” Harry huffed out trying to make them see reason. “My fan base hasn’t gotten any smaller since Louis came into the picture.”

“We’re not willing to take that risk Mr. Styles. We’ve scheduled you to make more appearances with Tara and you will not have Louis around, publically or privately, unless the other lad’s are with you. Are we quite clear?” Jacob asked leaning forward some.

“What!? You can’t do that! We’re dating! We need time together, alone!” Harry protested jumping up out of his seat.

“I think you’ll find, if you read the contract you signed, that we can do that.” Marie sneered shoving a set of papers across the desk.

“You and Mr. Tomlinson will not be alone at anytime. If need be we’ll find him a girl to date to squash the rumors.” Greg stated sternly. “You wouldn’t want that for  _him_  now would you Harry?”

“No! You can’t do that to him! And you can’t control what I do in my private time!” Harry growled feeling anger bubble inside him.

“Okay, I’ll make it real simple… either you do what we ask or we get him a beard… what’s your choice?” Marie asked crossing her arms.

“He is not having a beard.” Harry snapped.

“Then the choice is obvious. No alone time and more appearances with Tara. You may leave Mr. Styles.” Greg announced and Harry stormed out of the room.

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Louis as he stepped into the lift.

**To: Louis – Hey, can we video chat tonight?**

**To: Harry – Hey, of course, is something wrong?**

**To: Louis – I just got out of a meeting with management, I need to tell you what they said.**

**To: Harry – Okay, 7 work for you?**

**To: Louis – Yes, I’ll let you get back to your family. I love you Xx**

**To: Harry – I love you too Xx**

When seven o’clock came Harry signed into Skype and called Louis who answered immediately.

“Hey Hazza, what happened at the meeting?” Louis questioned.

“They’re pissed about us going away, alone, to Paris. They went on about my image and how being discovered as gay would ruin my career. Then they told me I had to make more appearances with Tara and we weren’t allowed to be alone together in public or in private. They said if I didn’t follow their orders that they’d make you get a beard.” Harry replied feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry Lou, I tried to reason with them but they wouldn’t listen to me.

“Hey, hey now, sweetheart, it’s okay.” Louis cooed as he watched his love break on the screen. “I understand; I may not be happy about it, but I understand and I’m not going to break up with you over any of it. I love you Harry, okay? I’m not leaving because they’re pricks.”

“I just want to be with you.” Harry sniffled looking up at Louis through wet lashes.

“I want to be with you too, we’ll figure it out. We’ll make sure the other lads are around in public and when we’re for sure in private then we can have some alone time, who cares what management says. We’ll close all the curtains and blinds and be together, alone.” Louis replied and received a smile from Harry.

“Yeah? That sounds nice.” Harry laughed wiping the tears off his cheeks. “I want you to come out on tour with us for a bit so we can see each other in person and not just by computer screen.”

“I’d love to do that, any chance I have a long enough break for Uni.” Louis said feeling excited at the thought of flying out to wherever to see Harry.

“Good, you’re definitely coming out then because once I leave after New Year’s I’ll be gone for three months.” Harry replied feeling a little bummed about being gone for so long, but if he got to fly Louis out and his family sometimes it would be alright.

They talked for a while longer until Louis’ mum called him down to watch a movie.

“I’ll see you at the end of the week, I love you.” Louis said blowing a kiss at the camera.

“I love you too, see you.” Harry stated blowing a kiss back and waving before he logged out.

Harry sighed as he set his laptop on his nightstand and lay back against the pillows on his bed. Things would be alright, he told himself, things would be okay… though somewhere in the back of his mind was a quiet voice saying no… no they wouldn’t be okay.

*~*

Louis’ birthday, Christmas, and New Year’s passed before Harry could even blink it seemed. For Louis’ birthday he bought him the brand new Play Station 4 and the new Fifa game knowing it was one of his favorites. Louis had sputtered over the expensive gift when Harry had given it to him when he returned to London from Doncaster on New Year’s Eve. Harry just laughed and pulled Louis into his arms from behind to kiss his temple.

The other lad’s and Lou had shown up to bring in the New Year with them since management knew Louis was back in town. While everyone else sat in the living room to watch the fireworks on the telly, Louis and Harry stood in the kitchen; lips joined as soon as the clock stuck midnight.

On January 4th Harry left for the U.S. to continue his sold out Midnight Memories tour. He had boarded his private jet with Liam, Zayn, Niall, Lou, and his security team and with a final ‘I love you’ text to Louis had flown out of London.

Now it was February 12th and Harry was tapping his foot anxiously as he waited in his hotel room for Paul to arrive from the airport with Louis. Soon as he found out Louis had a week free from school he had booked him a flight and sent him the information. Management was quick to make it clear that Harry was not to go to the airport and that Tara would be around the entire week as well. Harry hated that. He hated that they scheduled Tara to be there to keep him and Louis apart.

A knock at the door brought Harry out of his thoughts and he rocketed up to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Louis standing there with a duffle bag in his hand and a red beanie on his head. Harry tugged him into the room and closed the door swiftly. Louis laughed as he dropped his duffle and was scooped up into Harry’s arms. With his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and his legs around his waist, Louis kissed Harry long and hard before pulling away and pecking his lips several times.

“I missed you so much.” Louis muttered between pecks.

“I missed you too.” Harry replied with dimpled smile.

“Tara’s here, we arrived at the same time. I guess that’s something your management planned.” Louis said once Harry finally set him down.

“I’m sure… anything to kill the rumors.” Harry grumbled and Louis chuckled.

“It’s okay, as long as you don’t forget you’re mine.” He smiled reaching up to tug at one of Harry’s curls.

Harry smirked and grabbed Louis’ waist, pulling him flush against him, causing Louis to squeak. “I think that after tonight I’ll have a very heard time forgetting that.” He said lowly brushing his lips against Louis’ ear.

Louis’ breath hitched in his throat and he let out a soft groan. He pulled his head back and crashed his lips into Harry’s in a rough kiss that left them both breathless.

When Valentine’s Day came Harry was required by management to take Tara out on a ‘romantic date’. Louis kissed him sweetly and told him to hurry back before Harry had left and Harry just wanted to stay in the hotel room with him.

Harry took Tara to a nice Italian restaurant and the paps photographed them holding hands as they entered the restaurant. Even though he didn’t want to, Harry put his arm around Tara’s shoulders and kissed her temple as they waited to be seated. And it was all wrong. Her hair didn’t smell right, her skin wasn’t quite as soft, she didn’t blush at his touch, and she didn’t make him feel warm inside. She wasn’t Louis.

When they arrived back at the hotel, they entered holding hands and the paps caught that too. Everyone that saw the pictures would assume he’d just spent the night with her. But that wasn’t the case at all. As soon as the lift doors closed Harry dropped her hand and Tara stepped away from him.

The doors to the lift opened and Harry bid Tara goodnight before hurrying down the hall to his room where Louis would be waiting even though he was supposed to be in his own room.

Harry opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind him quickly. Louis startled from his place on the bed where he had been surfing the net on Harry’s laptop. He shut the computer and set it on the table once he stood up.

“Hey, how was the mmph!” Louis started but was cut off by Harry grabbing him and slamming their lips together.

“I don’t wanna talk about it, I just want to focus on us now; only us.” Harry muttered against Louis lips as he walked him back towards the bed.

Louis fell onto the mattress with a small bounce and barely had time to crawl back into the middle before Harry was on top of him and shedding his clothes. Louis tugged at the lapels of Harry’s blazer and slipped it off his shoulders, tossing it carelessly onto the floor before working on the buttons of Harry’s shirt.

Both of them were completely naked within seconds of falling onto the bed. Harry peppered Louis’ neck, collarbones, and jaw with open mouth kisses, suckling just hard enough to leave a faint red mark that would be gone by morning.

“C’mon Hazza, fuck me.” Louis begged into Harry’s ear hotly.

“But I want to love you.” Harry pouted pulling away from Louis’ neck to look at his face.

“Love me later, fuck me now, please, we’ve got time.” Louis pleaded and Harry really couldn’t resist the way Louis was looking at him.

“Shit… okay.” Harry replied reaching over to the bedside table where he had stored a bottle of lube.

He quickly slicked up three of his fingers and dropped them between Louis’ legs to start opening him up. Louis’ soft moan and whines filled the room. Harry pulled his fingers out and slicked up his length before lining up with Louis stretched entrance and pushing in without hesitation. Louis groaned and his walls constricted around Harry causing the younger boy to moan in pleasure. He stayed perfectly still until Louis pleaded for him to move.

Harry snapped his hips back and forth; pounding into Louis relentlessly. Louis’ jaw was slack, little ‘uh, uh, uh’s falling from his mouth; his head thrown back and his eyes closed in pleasure. His hands gripped Harry’s hips so tightly there were sure to be bruises as he urged the younger lad on. Harry was resting on his elbows, his lips kissing every inch of Louis’ neck that he could, while thrusting fast and hard into the tight heat surrounding his cock.

It wasn’t too long before Harry was reaching up to muffle Louis’ cry of his name as he came between them which brought Harry to his own end, pouring himself into Louis. They lay on the bed, sweaty and hot, trying to catch their breaths.

“I see you got the flowers.” Harry commented after a few minutes, looking over at the bouquet of red roses sitting in a vase on the table.

“Mhm, they’re lovely, thank you.” Louis murmured tucking himself into Harry’s side.

“You’re welcome. I fully intend on loving you until the last petal falls.” Harry replied giving Louis a subtle hint that there was something very special about the flowers.

“What?” Louis asked snapping his head up to look at Harry knowing that the flowers wouldn’t last very long.

“You didn’t look at the flowers very well did you love?” Harry questioned with a chuckle.

Louis shook his head and caught up from the bed and walked over to the floors. He examined them closely but didn’t really see anything special about them, they were just roses.

“Should be in the center.” Harry said looking over at Louis and drinking him in.

 There was a light sheen of sweat on his back, his hair was mused in every direction, and Harry could see his own cum trailing down Louis’ leg. He held back a moan at the site and could feel himself hardening.

Louis looked closely at the rose in the center of the bouquet. Reaching out, he carefully touched it with his finger and his heart soared. Fake. The center rose was fake. It would never lose its petals.

“It’s fake… it won’t lose its petals.” Louis said softly, a warm smile gracing his lips.

“Exactly, so now you understand… I intend on loving you until the last petal falls.” Harry responded.

Louis turned around and looked at him. “Are you up for round two yet?” he questioned and Harry nodded eagerly.

“Good.” Louis stated shortly and in a blink he was on top of Harry.

The next morning they both awoke feeling sticky and gross so they hopped into the shower together to clean up. Once they were dressed they met in Liam’s room where a hot McDonald’s breakfast was waiting for them thanks to Niall.

The week flew by and before Harry knew it he was hugging Louis tight and telling him he hoped he had a good flight.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I have more free time.” Louis said pressing his face into Harry’s neck.

“I’m already looking forward to it.” Harry replied quietly.

“Louis, we should get going or you’ll miss your flight.” Paul said poking his head into Harry’s room.

“Be right there.” Louis replied and Paul ducked back out.

“Text me as soon as you land?” Harry requested stroking his fingers over Louis’ cheeks.

“Of course.” Louis responded with a smile. “I better get going. I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Louis.” Harry whispered before kissing him lovingly.

Louis waved goodbye to the others and then disappeared with Paul. A couple minutes later Harry’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see a text from Louis…

**To: Harry: I miss you already <3**

*~*

Louis got to fly out one more time before Harry returned to London for a little breather between the North American and Australian leg of his tour. Like the first time, management had made sure that Tara was present the entire time Louis was there. Somehow though, Harry and Louis always escaped managements prying eye and stayed in the same hotel room at night or on the same tour bus.

Harry had his own bus, Liam, Zayn, and Niall traveled in another, and Lou had her own bus as well with her daughter.

Speculations and rumors sky rocketed a few months later when Louis was photographed popping his head out of the bus that everyone knew was Harry’s when they found themselves back in France for a few more shows due to high demand and that’s when things started to go wrong.

Management had called both of them into a meeting the very next day. Harry was worried because they’ve never requested that Louis come to a meeting; it’s always just been him. They walked into the room and sat down next to each other. Louis was scared but he wouldn’t let Harry see it even though Harry could tell just by looking in his eyes.

“You know Mr. Styles…” Greg began, skipping the formalities. “I was very clear about how everything was to work if we allowed Mr. Tomlinson to fly out while you were on tour; absolutely no being alone, privately or publically. I’ve let it slide a few times; I know you’ve been staying in the same hotel room. But this, this is exactly what I was talking about. You were in private, and you probably thought you were when you opened that bus door but a fan was there and they snapped a picture of you. Now the rumors have blown up.”

“So we’ll just say he was getting something or we were playing a video came or something.” Harry tried to come up with a seemingly legit reason for Louis to have been in his bus.

“I’m afraid that won’t due. He was wearing your shirt Mr. Styles. The fans have gone to town with this, it’s everywhere. Everyone is wondering whether or not you’re straight now!” Jacob stated crossing his arms on top of the desk.

“We’ve come up with a very simple solution.” Marie picked up. “Mr. Tomlinson you are no longer allowed to fly out whenever Harry is on tour or come to the concerts when Harry is in the UK.”

“WHAT!?” Harry exclaimed rocketing up out of his chair. “You can’t do that!”

Louis sat in shock and his heart broke. This wasn’t how it was suppose to be. He was supposed to be able to see Harry whenever he had a break from Uni.

“Yes we can and we’ve scheduled your flight home, Mr. Tomlinson, you leave in about two hours.” Greg said looking over at Louis coldly.

“But he just got here! You can’t make him leave! That’s not fair! My fan base isn’t shrinking, I haven’t lost any followers and that picture been on the internet for 24 hours now.” Harry exclaimed desperate for them to see reason.

“Our decision is final Harry.” Marie said sternly. “Mr. Tomlinson will fly home and he will not fly out again to visit you. And when you are in London on break, you will not be seen alone with him. You may go.”

Harry was beyond pissed and turned to usher Louis out of the room. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t going to be allowed to see Louis at all beyond video chatting. The ride back to the hotel was quiet; neither boy really knowing what to say.

Once they were inside the hotel room Louis wordlessly packed up his things while Harry sat on the bed watching him. With his stuff packed and set by the door, Louis turned and his heart ached when he saw tears on his boyfriends’ cheeks. He walked over to Harry and nudged his legs apart, so he could stand between them, and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him to his chest.

Harry let out a quiet sob and buried his face into Louis’ sweater. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay; it’s not your fault. We’ll make it through it I promise.” Louis responded hugging Harry tighter.

Louis glanced at the clock next to the bed and sighed heavily, “I have to go…”

“I know but I don’t want you to.” Harry whispered as he stood up.

“Me neither, but I have to. I’ll call you as soon as I get home and we can video chat right after your concert.” Louis replied reaching up to wipe the tears off of Harry’s cheeks.

Harry nodded sadly and pulled Louis into a tight hug; every inch of them touching.

“I love you, have a safe flight.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

“I love you too.” Louis whispered back then pulled away so he could connect their lips.

Paul came and got Louis and Harry lay down on his bed and tried not to cry, but failed. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Louis was supposed to be with him every chance he had just like they planned. For three years Harry felt like he had been missing a piece of his heart and when Louis came along he felt like he found it. Now it felt like there was a missing piece again because Louis wasn’t allowed to come out to see him anymore. For three years he had been wanting someone to share all of this with… he had found that person and now they were being taken away from him. It just wasn’t fair.

Harry sniffled as he forced himself to get up and walk over to his suitcase. He shuffled through the things until he came across the notebook at the very bottom. Pulling it out, he snatched one of the hotel pens on the desk and climbed back into bed. Uncapping the pen he opened up the notebook to a clean page and started writing whatever came to his mind.

*~*

When Harry and Louis’ one year anniversary came around Harry was still on tour. He was in Mexico doing his last show that day and wouldn’t be home until the following day. He had tried to convince management to let Louis fly out for their anniversary but received a big fat ‘NO’ as an answer.

That night after his show he called Louis on the video chat and sputtered out apologies to the older boy for not being in contact sooner.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t text you or call you sooner. Management had me all over the place today. I had interviews, studio time, and they had me with Tara. I wanted to get a hold of you so badly but they were constantly right there forbidding me to do so!” Harry explained and Louis nodded in understanding.

“I understand love, you don’t have to explain it to me, and I kinda figured they’d probably do everything to keep you from contacting me.” Louis said shrugging his shoulders a little.

“Well, I’ll be back home tomorrow afternoon and I fully intend on spending the entire day with you at my flat. You don’t have Uni tomorrow right and your shift at the café will be done by 1 correct?” Harry questioned.

“Yes and yes and spending the day together sounds wonderful.” Louis replied happily.

“Indeed it does. I can’t wait to get you out of your clothes and in my bed.” Harry winked and Louis, despite having been dating him for a year and having heard a lot of… sexual things come out of Harry’s mouth, blushed.

The following day, as soon as Harry landed in London he received a call from Louis.

“Hello?” He answered walking through the busy airport with his security guards.

“So Gemma stopped by the café this morning… she gave me a box and told me it was a gift from you…” Louis started off and Harry smiled. “You… you had a key made to your flat for me.”

“I did. That’s okay right?” Harry questioned making a mental note to thank Gemma for being amazing and dropping the gift off.

“Of course, I just… your management is going to hate you… and me.” Louis laughed as he opened the door to Harry’s flat and walked inside.

“They’ll get over it. I don’t care what they say; they can’t control my private life.” Harry stated as he climbed into the car that was taking him home. “Now, I’ll be home in 20 minutes, I expect you naked, in my bed, and prepped. Understand?” he continued while alone in the car.

“Yeah… yeah I understand.” Louis answered after he groaned as arousal pooled inside him.

When Harry got to his flat he locked the doors, threw down his things, and as he walked to his bedroom he shed his clothing. He opened the door to the glorious site of Louis naked, panting, and fingering himself.

*~*

Harry had two and a half months off from tour which he spent with his family, Louis, and Louis’ family. Occasionally he would have to go to the studio to do some recording or make an appearance on a talk show or radio station for an interview, but most of the time he was cuddled up with Louis out of the public eye.

It was really two and a half months of love making, whispers, laughs, late night chats, sweet kisses, and hundreds of ‘I love you’s. He and Louis only got closer in that time… so when it came time for Harry to leave for tour it was harder than before. He released his fourth album and this tour was for that… 167 shows all over the world.

They had spent their final night before Harry left a mass of tangled limps, moans, and sweaty skin. In the morning Harry placed his things beside the door and took Louis into his arms; tears running down his cheeks as soon as he touched the 23 year old.

“I’ll call you every day.” Harry promised as he pressed his nose into Louis’ soft, sweet smelling hair.

“You’ll be fantastic, love. I can’t wait to see videos from your concerts.” Louis sighed into Harry’s neck. “Don’t have too much fun without me.” He continued trying to lighten the mood a little.

Harry replied with something that sounded like a half laugh half sob and hugged Louis tighter. His cell phone buzzed and his heart fell a bit.

“That’ll be Paul saying the car is here.” Harry muttered.

“You better get going, don’t wanna miss your flight.” Louis said squeezing him a little tighter before releasing him.

Harry nodded weakly and wiped the tears off his face with a heavy sigh. He grabbed his suitcase and then turned back to Louis.

“I love you.” Harry said cupping Louis’ jaw with his free hand.

“I love you too.” Louis replied softly with watery eyes.

Harry kissed him firmly and lovingly and with a deep breath he headed out of the flat and down to the awaiting car.

*~*

Harry had been on tour for three months come the middle of April. On his twenty-first birthday back in February, Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Lou treated him to a birthday dinner, where Tara was also present, and a few drinks before he curled up into his hotel bed and sent a video chat request to Louis. They had talked for two hours that night, until Harry couldn’t keep his eyes open.

It was getting harder. This whole being apart thing. Harry absolutely hated that he couldn’t bring Louis out whenever he had a break from Uni. He knew Louis hated it too. Louis didn’t have to tell him; Harry could just see it in his blue eyes when they would video chat. They were wearing thin down to the core. Harry knew Louis was strong but he could see that it was breaking the older lad more and more each day they were apart. Hell, it was killing him, so he could only imagine how Louis might be feeling.

Harry decided he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be away from Louis for months at a time and only see him through a webcam lens. He couldn’t not kiss him, he couldn’t not hug him, he couldn’t not hold him, he couldn’t not sleep with him pressed to his side, and he couldn’t not share this life with Louis. So. He was going to do something about it.

“Hey Ed! Did you figure out the rest of that music?” Harry questioned when Ed Sheeran opened the door to his hotel room.

“I did and I think you’re going to love it! I love it!” Ed said letting Harry into the room.

“Well, let me hear it!” Harry stated dropping down onto the sofa in the small living area.

Ed chuckled and picked up the CD that he had the music recorded on and popped it into the player he had. He turned up the volume and sat down as it began to play.

Harry smiled as soon as the sound of a piano greeted his ears. He knew just by the very beginning that it was perfect and it fit perfectly with the lyrics that would go with it.

“It’s perfect. You seriously outdid yourself mate, thank you so much.” Harry said standing up to give Ed a hug.

“No problem, I had fun doing it and I’m proud of you for doing this.” Ed smiled clapping Harry on the back.

Harry took the CD and sheet music and handed it off to his band telling them to learn it and to not tell anybody about it. Of course, his band did exactly what he told them and by the time he was heading back to London to begin the U.K portion of tour, they had the song down.

Harry had everything set up. Louis’ family (his mum, stepdad, and sisters) and his own family (his mum, stepdad, and Gemma) were given tickets to attend his third concert in London. Of course, Harry had made sure that Louis’ mum got an extra ticket so Louis could be brought along. And somehow, management didn’t find out about it.

The night of his third concert, when everyone including Louis, would be there Harry paced back and forth in his dressing room, freaking out. He didn’t want to disappoint his fans or upset anybody but he had to do this… he just was worried about the hate that would come his way. He hadn’t gotten better at dealing with the hate that came but it still upset him. He was terrified that management would find out Louis was there and have him kicked out. He was terrified that management would shut everything down when he went to perform his final song of the night, which was the song they thought it was. But… he had to do this.

He found out from Niall before people started filing into the O2 exactly where Louis’ seat was. Louis and both their families were seated in the middle section 15 rows back from the front. Harry would be able to see them clearly.

At exactly 8 o’clock the concert began. Harry put all his heart into every song he sang, singing songs from all four of his albums. When 10 o’clock came he was belting out the final note of his first single, What Makes You Beautiful. The people in the O2 began preparing to leave assuming the concert was over as Harry disappeared off the stage. Suddenly the drums started pounding in a slow beat.

_Thump. Thump. ThumpThump._

It repeated its beat a few times before Harry reappeared on stage and the crowd screamed for him. He stood in the center of the stage and put his microphone on its stand.

“Hello everybody! You didn’t think I’d leave without saying goodbye did you!?” Harry exclaimed into the mic and people screamed. “There’s actually one more song… and it’s new, it’s not on my album. I wrote it this year with the very talented Ed Sheeran and tonight I would like for you all to hear it. So if you have your camera’s or cell phone’s put em’ on record! For the first time ever… this is If I Can’t Be With You!”

The music started playing and people cheered as Harry bobbed his head a little and closed his eyes, taking a breath. He opened his eyes and looked out into the crowd…

**I don’t wanna be famous**

**I don’t wanna if I can’t be with you**

**Everything I eat’s tasteless**

**Everything I see don’t compare to you**

**Paris, Monaco, and Vegas**

**I’d rather stay with you if I had to choose**

**Baby you’re the greatest…**

**And I’ve got everything to lose…**

Harry looked to where Louis was sitting and sang looking directly into his eyes…

**And I just wanna be with you…**

**And I can never get enough!**

He popped the mic off the stand and moved around the stage, belting the chorus…

**Baby give it all up, up I’d give it all up**

**If I can’t be with you**

**All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks**

**If I can’t be with you and**

**No Oscar, No Grammy, No mansion in Miami**

**The sun don’t shine, the sky ain’t blue**

**If I can’t be with you…**

Harry returned to the mic stand and placed his hand on top of it; his eyes floating around and landing on a surprised Louis more often than not.

**I could sail around the whole world**

**But I still won’t find a place**

**As beautiful as you boy**

**And really, who’s got time to waste?**

**I can’t even see a future**

**Without you in it colors start to fade**

**Ain’t no way I’m gonna lose ya**

**Nobody in the world could ever take your place**

**You’re the kind you can’t replace…**

**And I can’t get enough!**

Harry walked around the stage again, singing the chorus as people screamed. When he reached the end of the chorus he was center stage again and looking at Louis.

**If I can’t be with you…**

**Oh if I can’t be with you…**

**If I can’t be with you…**

**Oh… all of this sucks… if I can’t be with you!**

Harry sang loud and clear as he went through the chorus for the final time. He held the mic in his hand until the song was almost done and then put it back on its stand so he could sing the very last bit. He sang directly to Louis, the rest of the world faded from his eyes.

**If I can’t be with you…**

**With you.**

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t crying by the end of the song. The screams from the crowd were louder than ever as people cheered and applauded him. He wiped the escaping tears from his eyes and gave everyone a watery smile and a wholehearted wave and air kisses.

“Goodnight everybody, thank you so much for coming! I love you all!” Harry exclaimed and then walked off stage.

Management was waiting for him with their arms crossed and sour, pissed looks on their faces. Harry ignored them and looked around the room, he had asked Paul to bring Louis and their families back as soon as he was done singing.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done!?” Marie exclaimed angrily. “Video’s will be everywhere in a matter of hours!”

Harry ignored her. He kept looking around for Louis. He didn’t care about anything else, just Louis.

“Harry! Are you listening to us!? You’ve ruined your career!” Greg said stepping closer to the younger lad.

Harry ignored him. His eyes fell on Paul leading Louis and their families in. Louis was red eyes and wet cheeks and the tears started all over again when his blue eyes met Harry’s green ones. Harry hurried towards him and Louis broke away from his mum. They met in the middle.

Harry scooped Louis up into his arms and the older lad wrapped his arms and legs around him; burying his face into his neck.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Louis repeated over and over again against Harry’s skin.

“I love you too baby.” Harry whispered back closing his eyes and pressing his nose into Louis’ hair.

“HARRY!” Jacob yelled breaking into their moment.

Harry set Louis on his feet and turned around to face management. “What?”

“Do you realize what you’ve just done!? You’ve ruined your career! We told you  _he_  was not allowed to come to any of your shows! We told you that you weren’t allowed to come out because it would kill your career but you’ve gone and done it anyways! YOU were under contract Harry!” Greg exclaimed furiously.

“The fans don’t care! Didn’t you hear them cheering? I said boy in the song and they went insane when I finished singing! They didn’t boo at me; they listened to the entire song and then cheered!” Harry replied wrapping a protective arm around his slightly shorter boyfriend.

“They aren’t the only fans out there Harry!” Marie retorted sharply. “It’s beside the point anyways. You were given very specific instructions and you were under contract and you broke the rules!”

“So what are you going to drop me? Is that where this is going? Are you going to drop me because I decided I’d had enough of your shit? Are you gonna drop me because I fell in love and all I want is to share all this with my boyfriend!? If that’s what all this is leading to then I’ll save you the time, I quit.” Harry snapped glaring at them.

“What?” Louis gasped from beside Harry.

“What!?” All three of the management team exclaimed.

“Didn’t you listen to the words of the song? If I can’t be with him I don’t want any of this. I don’t care about the fame and the fortune, I care about Louis and if I can’t share all of this with him then I don’t want it!” Harry stated firmly tightening his hold on Louis.

“Do you even realize what you’d be giving up? And all for some boy?” Greg questioned gesturing at Louis.

“He is not just some boy. He’s my boyfriend, we’ve been together for a year and a half now, and I’m in love with him. I don’t care about the money, or cars, or houses, or celebrity status, or any of that shit. If I can’t be with Louis it’s not worth it.” Harry said basically repeating himself.

“Harry!” Liam called hurrying up to the group of tense adults.

“Yeah Li?” Harry questioned looking over at him.

“You’ve got to see this!” Liam exclaimed motioning for everyone to follow him.

He led them to the entrance of the stage and upon looking out they saw that the arena was still full and the fans were chanting. They were chanting Larry.

“What the…” Harry muttered looking out at the sea of people.

“Oh my gosh, Harry you’re mic is on still! They heard everything!” Niall exclaimed pointing at the bottom of Harry’s mic where sure enough the little red light was still lit.

“Well… that was one way to come out…” Harry said looking over at Louis.

Louis looked a bit shocked and frightened because shit the entire arena knew that he and Harry were in a relationship now and by tomorrow the entire world would know.

“Are you okay Lou?” Harry asked placing his hands on Louis’ shoulders.

“Y-Yeah… yeah I think so.” Louis nodded sounding slightly unsure.

“They’re cheering for us.” Harry said pulling Louis into a hug.

“I know, I can hear them.” Louis replied with a little laugh. “Oh my gosh we just came out unintentionally.” He continued and started laughing harder.

“It feels good not to hide it anymore.” Harry smiled looking back out at the crowd of screaming girls.

Behind them they could hear management talking animatedly with each other. Harry turned around to face them and cleared his throat bringing their conversation to a halt.

“So, here’s the thing, I know Modest doesn’t approve of my relationship… so I’m dropping you guys, you’re fired. I’ll find a new team, one that will support me and my relationship just like my fans.” Harry stated then took Louis’ hand and pulled him over to their families where they were hugged tight and congratulated.

Harry couldn’t even believe this was happening. By tomorrow the entire world would know that he and Louis were in a committed relationship and that Tara had been nothing more than a beard. They would also know why Harry had kept it a secret from them and would no doubt hate Modest even more than they already did. It was unbelievable and kinda scary but he had Louis by his side and that made everything alright.

*~*

In the months that followed, Harry completed his tour with a new management team. Matisse Management  **(A/N: not real)** was one of the top management companies and as soon as they had caught wind that Harry had fired his team they pounced on him. He had happily accepted after reading through his contract carefully. He had made sure that they accepted his relationship with Louis before he even bothered setting a time to meet with them.

The fans accepted Harry and Louis. Sure, a few had left but a few more had come.

Once his tour was done he was given a five month break. The only requirement that Matisse had was that he start work on his fifth album and he did. He often found himself curled up with Louis in their new flat, that they shared, with a notepad and pencil writing songs. Louis was extremely talented when it came to song lyrics. Though he was also extremely talented at distracting Harry as well; often nipping at Harry’s neck which led to Harry tossing the notepad aside and dragging Louis to their bedroom.

*~*

They had been dating for two years and three months when things changed in their relationship. Harry was closing up his concert when he called Louis on stage. Louis was crimson as he walked out onto the stage, shyly waving at the fans who screamed his name. Sure, he’d been in the spotlight a lot because of Harry but he’d never been in front of thousands of screaming fans all at once.

“As everyone knows, this is my handsome boyfriend, Louis, and we’ve been dating for a few months over two years now. I remember meeting him for the first time in a café that was near my hotel. I had looked into his blue eyes and lost my voice; he captivated me from the start. We started dating a month after we met and two months after that, in Paris, we said I love you for the first time.” Harry stated into the microphone, the audience having gone quiet as he spoke.

“We’ve been through so much in the past two years and three months, good and bad, but I wouldn’t change a thing. It made us stronger. Before I met Louis I always felt like something was missing; like my heart was missing a piece. I longed for someone to share this crazy life with. I longed to be loved and to love somebody. I found that person in Louis.” Harry continued as he locked eyes with Louis. “I guess what I’m really trying to say is that I love you so much Louis and I’m so, so glad that I met you. You are such an amazing person. You’re kind, caring, and loving. You’ve stuck by me through everything and I just can’t imagine living life without you by my side.”

Harry paused and smiled shyly at Louis who was ready to burst into tears. Niall hurried up behind Harry and handed him something then rushed off stage.

“So…” Harry began and dropped to one knee in the middle of the stage. “Louis Tomlinson, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

And Louis was bawling. He stared at the glimmered silver ring in the black box Harry was holding up. This was happening. Harry was down on one knee proposing to him. And maybe he should respond…

Louis nodded his head and smiled with blurry eyes as Harry slipped the ring onto his finger with a bright smile. The crowd in the arena roared with applause and screams. Harry was already wrapping his arms around Louis waist before he was off of his knee. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him with everything he had in him.

Later that night Harry had Louis laid out in their hotel room caressing his soft skin atop the king size bed. Both of them covered in a light sheen of sweat from their activities five minutes ago. Louis melted into Harry’s tender touches, smiling softly at him and kissing him soundly when his lips were close enough to his own.

“I love you.” Harry whispered looking deep into Louis’ eyes.

“I love you too Hazza.” Louis replied equally quiet, returning the younger mans gaze. “I can’t believe we’re engaged.”

Harry chuckled, “Me either, seems like only yesterday that I met you in the café.”

Louis laughed softly and reached up to caress Harry’s cheek, “Never saw a lad as stunning as you. I couldn’t believe you, a global sensation, wanted me and I still can’t believe you almost gave it all up just for me… would you really have done that?”

Harry leaned down and planted kisses all over Louis’ face; a final one on his lips before pulling away just slightly to bump their noses together sweetly. He shifted on top of Louis and Louis spread his legs; knowing exactly where this is going. Louis heard the snap of the cap on the bottle of lube and he felt Harry’s hand working between them.

Harry moved his head so he could nibble at Louis’ ear as he pressed into him slowly. Louis gripped his biceps as he bottomed out and then began to thrust slowly.

Louis was close when Harry moved his lips to the junction of his neck and shoulder and bit down roughly. Louis came with a slacked jaw and Harry followed quickly behind; reaching his high and filling Louis up. As they caught their breath, Harry nuzzled against Louis’ ear and whispered…

 “Yes, I meant it and I still do today. Baby, I’d give it all up just to be with you.”


End file.
